kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Terra
als Charakter|Meister Xehanorts Inkarnation}} Terra ist einer der Protagonisten der Kingdom Hearts-Serie und kommt in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vor, außerdem wird er in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix angedeutet und ist in Zwischensequenzen von Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance sowie Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- zu sehen. Er lebt in der Welt Land des Aufbruchs und ist gemeinsam mit Aqua und Ventus ein Schüler von Meister Eraqus. Gemeinsam mit Aqua nimmt er an der Meisterprüfung teil und versagt, kurz darauf macht er sich durch eine Finte von Meister Xehanort auf die Suche nach mehr Stärke um seine Freunde immer beschützen zu können. Terras Name entstammt aus dem lateinischen Wort für ,,Land" bzw. ,,Erde". Aussehen Terra ist ein großer jung aussehender Mann mit braunen Haaren, die auf der Rückseite bis zum Nacken reichen. Seine Frisur sieht sehr stachlig aus. Von seiner Stirn aus sind die Haare in stacheliger Form nach oben gerichtet, während sie an der Seite nach unten in allen Richtungen hängen, was sein Gesicht dadurch schmal erscheinen lässt. Er hat blaue Augen und eine leicht gebräunte Haut. Er trägt ein hautenges, schwarzes Hemd mit hohem Kragen dass seinen muskulösen Oberkörper betont. Er trägt über seiner Kleidung zwei sich überschneidende rote Riemen, die als Hosenträger fungieren. Während bei Aqua und Ventus silberne Abzeichen auf den Riemen zu sehen sind, befindet sich auf seinen Riemen keine Abzeichen. Er trägt eine braune, traditionelle Samurai Hose (jap.Hakama) mit großen Falten und weit geschnittenen Beinen, die seinen Körper von der Taille an abwärts bedeckt. Der obere Teil seiner Hose ist dunkelgrau, mit mehreren Schleifen für seinen Gürtel und zwei schwarzen Knöpfen. Dazu trägt einen schwarzen Gürtel (jap.Obi) der wie eine Schärpe gebunden ist. Der Saum seiner Hose ist in einem hellen Braunton gehalten. Dazu trägt er dunkelbraune und goldfarbene gepanzerte Stiefel. Terra trägt ein einfaches schwarzes Armband an seinem rechten Arm, während sein linker Arm mit einer Rüstung deutlich mehr geschützt ist. Dieser Armschutz ist im Schulterbereich goldfarbig mit aufgesetzten Segmenten die bis zu seiner Hand reichen. Die Segmente sind abwechselnd dunkelgrau und dunkelrot. An seiner linken Hand trägt er einen schwarzen, fingerlosen Handschuh und ein mehrfach breit umwickeltes schwarzes Armband, mit dunkelroten kleinen Segmenten, auf seinem Unterarm. Persönlichkeit Terra beherrscht das Element der Erde und sein Kampfstil mit dem Schlüsselschwert ist meist vom Einsatz großer physischer Kraft gekennzeichnet. Dieser Aspekt spiegelt sich auch in seiner Persönlichkeit wieder, denn er ist ständig bemüht seine eigenen Kräfte zu erweitern - allerdings nicht um Macht zu erhalten. Vielmehr um die von ihm geliebten Menschen zu beschützen und um Anerkennung, insbesondere von Meister Eraqus, zu erhalten. Unter diesen Umständen kann Terra allerdings auch in Selbstzweifel verfallen und Angst zeigen, seine Liebsten zu enttäuschen. Dies wird deutlich, als er am Ende seiner Meisterprüfung, als einziger von dessen Teilnehmern nicht den Meistertitel erhält und daraufhin von sich selbst enttäuscht zu sein scheint und sich von seinem Meister abgelehnt fühlt. Grund für diese Verweigerung, ist die teils unfreiwillig starke Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, welche er wohl nicht ganz unterdrücken kann. Unter dem darauf folgenden Einfluss von Meister Xehanort, welcher meint das Finsternis nicht bekämpft, sondern kontrolliert werden muss, lernt Terra auch seine eigene Dunkelheit zu akzeptieren und sie auch in seinem Kampfstil einfließen zu lassen. Aber anders als Xehanort, hat Terra kein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen in die Dunkelheit, sondern behandelt sie mit größter Vorsicht, da er um ihre zerstörerischen Kräfte weiß. Aufgrund seiner Offenheit gegenüber Fremden Personen, kommt es im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung auch schon mal vor, dass Terra den Schurken vertraut und sie unterstützt, ohne dass er es vorher zu merken scheint. Trotzdem wohnt Terras Herz noch ein starkes Licht inne, welches ihm im entscheidenden Moment zeigt, was richtig und falsch ist - und ihm somit auch die Kraft und den Mut gibt, seine Fehler zu beheben und die davon betroffenen Personen zu retten. In allem ist Terra ein gewissenhafter Schlüsselschwerträger, der sich zwar mit Dunkelheit umgibt, aber trotzdem dem Licht folgt und für das kämpft, woran er glaubt. Auch wenn er mittlerweile seines Körpers entledigt und sein Herz von Xehanorts Finsternis gefangen ist, zeigen jeweils Geist, Herz und Körper von ihm noch Überreste seiner Persönlichkeit und sind somit Zeugnisse seines starken Willens. Sein verstoßener Geist fand Zuflucht in seiner einstigen Amorrüstung und übernahm sowohl Terras Rachedurst auf Xehanort, als auch seinen Wunsch, all seine Fehler wieder rückgängig zu machen. Sein Herz wiederum, welches zwecks Meister Xehanorts Körperwechsel von dessen Dunkelheit gefangen genommen wurde, hat trotz dieses Gefängnisses noch nicht aufgegeben, und wartet geduldig den Moment ab, Xehanort wieder zu vertreiben. Und letztendlich Xemnas besitzt eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, wobei sich die eine noch vage an Aqua zu erinnern scheint. Berichte *Siehe Berichte Handlung Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Terra verbringt seine Jugend als Lehrling unter der Hand von Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs. Gemeinsam mit ihm trainiert auch zeitgleich Aqua. Er hat den Traum einmal Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden. Eines Tages erscheint Meister Xehanort während des Trainings im Land des Aufbruchs, welcher den bewusstlosen Ventus mitbringt. Er bittet Eraqus darum, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern und ihn als Schlüsselschwertträger zu trainieren. Terra begrüßt Ventus und stellt sich und Aqua ihm gegenüber vor. Als Terra allerdings ihm Fragen stellen will, bricht Ventus mit einem Angstschrei zusammen. Eraqus erklärt, dass Ventus keine Erinnerungen mehr besitzt. Nach einiger Zeit trainieren die drei Schüler gemeinsam und Terra und Aqua freunden sich schnell mit Ventus an. Nach einem langen Training erzählt Terra Ventus und Aqua, dass es sein Traum ist Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden und schenkt Ventus sein Hölzernes Schlüsselschwert, damit er nicht mehr mit einem einfachen Holzschwert trainieren muss und damit sie alle drei das selbe Ziel verfolgen können. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|left|Terra setzt Dunkelheit während seiner Meisterprüfung frei Vier Jahre nachdem Ventus in der Welt Land des Aufbruchs angekommen ist, halten Terra und Aqua die Meisterprüfung ab. In der ersten Prüfung kämpfen sie gegen Lichtkugeln, welche heimlich von Meister Xehanort manipuliert werden und somit unberechenbar handeln. Gemeinsam mit Aqua und Ventus schafft er es, die Kugeln zu besiegen, jedoch setzt Terra während des Kampfes Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen frei. In einer weiteren Prüfung besiegt Aqua in einem Kampf den viel schwächeren Terra und wird am Ende zur Meisterin des Schlüsselschwertes ernannt, da Terra sich der Dunkelheit hingegeben hat, was Meister Eraqus missfällt, da es seiner Ansicht nach nur von Licht erfüllt sein darf. Getrübt, dass sein Traum vorerst geplatzt ist und das er Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen besitzt geht er nach draußen, wo er auf Meister Xehanort trifft, welcher ihm sagt, dass er nicht versuchen soll die Dunkelheit zu kontrollieren, sondern das er sie kanalisieren soll. Kurz darauf verschwindet Meister Xehanort und Terra und Aqua werden auf die Mission geschickt, ihn zu finden und die Bedrohung durch die Unversierten zu beenden. Meister Eraqus erzählt Terra außerdem, dass er eine weitere Chance hat, sich als Meister des Schlüsselschwertes zu beweisen. Danach erzählt er Aqua, dass sie Terra zurückbringen soll, sollte er sich erneut der Dunkelheit hingeben. thumb|right|Malefiz bietet Terra an sich anzuschließen Während seiner Reise trifft Terra auf viele Bösewichte in den Welten die er bereist. Eine davon ist Malefiz, welche ein besonderes Interesse an ihn hat von seiner Ankunft im verwunschen Reich bereits durch Meiser Xehanort angekündigt wurde. Sie manipuliert ihn durch die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, wodurch er das Herz der schlafenden Prinzessin Aurora stiehlt. Durch diese Manipulation wird Terra den Rest seiner Reise sich Gedanken machen. Meister Xehanort ruft ihn während einer Reise zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, bei er ihm von der ausgehenden Bedrohung durch Vanitas erzählt, welcher die Unversierten beherrscht. Er bittet Terra, sich um Vanitas zu kümmern und schickt ihn nach Radiant Garden. Dort angekommen sieht er Meister Xehanort Richtung Schloss laufen und folgt ihm. Während des Weges sieht er einen riesigen Unversierten, welchen Terra verfolgt und dabei wieder auf seine Freunde Ventus und Aqua trifft. Gemeinsam bekämpfen sie den Triumvirator und besiegen ihn. Aqua offenbart nach dem Kampf, dass sie auf Befehl von Meister Eraqus ein Auge auf Terra haben soll. Beleidigt von den Misstrauen, welches ihm entgegen gebracht wird, trennt er sich wieder von seinen Freunden. thumb|left|Terra trifft auf Aqua und Ventus in Radiant Garden Nachdem Terra seine Freunde wieder verlassen hat, trifft er auf Braig, welcher behauptet Meister Xehanort als Geisel unter den Äußeren Gärten gefangen genommen zu haben und fordert, Terra dort zu treffen. Terra erreicht die Einrichtung, in der sich Meister Xehanort befindet und an einer Säule gefesselt ist. Braig fordert Terra zu einem Kampf heraus, da er ebenfalls ein Schlüsselschwert haben will. Mit der seelischen Unterstützung schafft Terra es Braig zu besiegen und sogar seine Dunkelheit zu kanalisieren, wodurch er Braig seine Narben verpasst und daraufhin verschwindet. Eine weitere Ladung von Dunkler Energie aus seinem Schlüsselschwert befreit schließlich Meister Xehanort. Terra ist bestürzt über seinen Einsatz der Dunkelheit, da Meister Eraqus die Dunkelheit als Böses sieht, doch Meister Xehanort versichert ihn, dass man Licht und Dunkelheit nur im Gleichgewicht halten muss. thumb|right|Meister Xehanort bietet Terra an sein Schüler zu werden Meister Xehanort behauptet zudem, dass Meister Eraqus Terra und seine Dunkelheit fürchtet, weshalb er ihm anbietet, ihn als Schüler bei sich aufzunehmen, damit er das Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit erlernen kann und das er obendrein noch mehr verschiedene Welten bereisen kann. Als Terra Radiant Garden verlassen will taucht Ventus auf und bittet ihn mitgenommen zu werden, doch Terra vertröstet ihn nur und sagt, dass es nicht geht, aber sobald er ihn braucht, würden sie zueinander finden. Terra landet in der Arena des Olymps, wo er auf Hades trifft, welcher auf der Suche nach einem mächtigen Kämpfer ist, den er manipulieren kann um sich gegen Zeus aufzulehnen. Er schafft es Terra dazu zu überreden, an den Spielen dran teilzunehmen, damit er lernen kann mit der Dunkelheit umzugehen. Nachdem Terra die ersten Runden ohne Probleme besteht, verwendet Hades Dunkle Magie auf Zack, damit dieser in der nächsten Runde gegen Terra kämpft. Terra besiegt Zack und bricht die dunkle Magie, woraufhin Zack ihn als Helden bezeichnet. Nachdem er von der Arena des Olymps wieder verschwindet, landet er plötzlich im tiefen Weltraum, wo er mit Dr. Jamba Jukiba flieht und dabei hilft Experiment 626 zu befreien. Als Experiment 626 seinen Wegfinder stiehlt, bemerkt Terra das erste Mal, wie wichtig ihm seine Freunde sind und er ermutigt Experiment 626 dazu, diese Erfahrung ebenfalls zu lernen. thumb|left|Terra bestimmt Riku als seinen Nachfolger Einige Zeit später wird Terra von einem warmen Licht angezogen, welches ihn zu den Inseln des Schicksals bringt. Dort angekommen findet er eine Papu-Frucht und erinnert sich an die Legende, welche Aqua einst erzählt hatte über die Wegfinder. Beim weiteren erkunden der Insel sieht er zwei Jungs namens Sora und Riku und spürt Licht in Rikus Inneren. Er spricht mit dem kleinen Riku, welcher erzählt, dass er stark sein möchte um seine Freunde beschützen zu können, daraufhin führt Terra das Vererben aus, um die Kräfte des Schlüsselschwertes weitergeben zu können. thumb|right|Terra kämpft gegen seinen Meister Meister Xehanort ruft Terra erneut zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, um ihm zu sagen, dass Ventus vorhat Meister Eraqus zu fragen, was es mit seiner Vergangenheit auf sich hat, und das Ventus in Gefahr schwebt. Entschlossen seinen Freund zu helfen, reist Terra zum Land des Aufbruchs und beschützt Ventus vor einem Angriff von Meister Eraqus. Terra schubst Ventus in ein dunkles Portal, welches er durch die Kanalisierung seiner dunklen Kräfte öffnet und besiegt daraufhin Meister Eraqus. Trotz das beide ihre Aktionen bereuen, wird Meister Eraqus von Meister Xehanort vernichtet, welcher Terra weiter dazu anstachelt, die dunklen Kräfte zu nutzen. Meister Xehanort sagt Terra, er soll zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof kommen um zu sehen, wie seine Freunde besiegt werden und er entfesselt dann eine Flut der Dunkelheit, die die Welt verwüstet. thumb|left|Terra-Xehanort ist durch Terras Rüstung gefangen Kurz nach seiner Ankunft auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof trifft er seine beiden Freunde Aqua und Ventus wieder. Terra erklärt den beiden, was mit ihren Meister passiert ist und gibt zu, dass er Aufsicht gebraucht hätte, dafür aber nicht mehr abhauen wird. Aqua erklärt ihn, dass Dunkelheit aus Hass und Rache geboren wird und dass, wenn Terra aus Rache gekommen ist, Meister Xehanort bereits gewonnen hat. Meister Xehanort taucht mit Vanitas auf und erklärt, dass es ihr Ziel ist, die χ-Klinge zu erschaffen. Während des Kampfes gegen Vanitas und Meister Xehanort überkommt ihm seine Dunkelheit erneut, welche er bestärkt im Kampf gegen Meister Xehanort einsetzt. Letztlich scheitern die drei und die χ-Klinge wird erschaffen, während Meister Xehanort sein Schlüsselschwert benutzt um sein eigenes Herz in Terras Körper zu transferieren. Terras Seele besteht jedoch weiterhin und nimmt Besitz von Terras Rüstung, welche gegen Terra-Xehanort kämpft und gewinnt. Terra-Xehanort verschwindet im Licht der von Aqua zerstörten χ-Klinge. Nachdem Aqua Terra-Xehanort in Radiant Garden besiegt hat, kämpft Terras Herz gegen das von Xehanort, was dazu führt das Xehanort gezwungen ist sein eigenes Herz einzuschließen und wodurch er eine Amnesie erlebt. Doch selbst danach bekämpfen sich die beiden Herzen über die Kontrolle des Körpers. Terra erklärt Xehanort, dass er keine Angst mehr vor der Dunkelheit hat und somit Xehanort weiterhin Paroli bieten will. Xehanort bemerkt die Präsenz von Eraqus in Terras Herzen, sagt jedoch, dass er genug Pläne in petto hat, um diesen Konflikt noch eine lange Zeit durchzustehen. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Eine Vision von Terra erscheint Aqua, nachdem sie den Dämonenturm in den Überresten des Palast der Träume besiegt hat. Sie fragt, ob auch er im Reich der Finsternis gefangen ist, aber er verschwindet einfach und sie fragt sich, ob sie wahnsinnig geworden ist. -Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Später trifft Aqua in den Überresten des Verwunschenes Reich auf Phantome von Terra und Ventus und verfolgt sie durch den Dornenwald. Als sie sie einholt, fragt Terra Aqua, ob sie ihn sehen kann. Aqua erwähnt, dass sie ihn sehen kann, zusammen mit Ventus, aber Terra kann Ventus nicht sehen. Als er fragt, wo er ist, sagt ihm Aqua, dass die Welten in die Dunkelheit gefallen sind und sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob er der wahre Terra ist. Terra besteht darauf, dass er es ist, behauptet aber auch, dass er nicht er selbst ist und dass ihr Herz ihn so darstellt, wie sie sich an ihn erinnert. Er erklärt, dass sein Herz an die Dunkelheit gebunden ist und dass der Ventus neben ihm eine Illusion sein muss, die von ihrem Herzen geschaffen wurde. Aqua fragt sich, ob dies bedeutet, dass Ventus und Terra für die Außenwelt sicher sind und während Terra das glaubt, warnt er sie, dass Xehanort nach Ventus sucht. Als sie erklärt, dass sie Ventus irgendwo versteckt hat, wo ihn niemand finden wird, verwandelt sich Terras Geist in Terra-Xehanort. Terra-Xehanort fragt sich, ob Ventus in der Kammer des Erwachens ist und beginnt, wenn er von Aqua befragt wird, seine Identität preiszugeben.''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'', Terra-Xehanort: "Du weißt es nicht? Mein Name-" Terra gelingt es jedoch, vorübergehend Xehanorts Willen zu überwältigen und informiert sie über Xehanorts List. Überrascht ruft Xehanort dunkle Hände herbei, um Aqua in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen, aber ein wütender Terra ruft Lichtketten herbei, um Xehanort abzuwehren. -Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Als Daten-Naminé Daten-Sora extra Erinnerungen gibt, welche in Jiminys Tagebuch eingespeist waren, erscheint ein Bild von Aqua, Terra und Ventus. Naminé erzählt, dass Terra zu denen gehört, deren Leiden Sora beenden muss. Später sind auch König Micky und Yen Sid zu sehen, wie sie über die Suche nach Aqua, Terra und Ventus reden und immernoch nicht wissen, wo sich Terra befindet. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|left|Xehanorts Illusionen von Terra und Aqua Als Sora in der Welt die niemals war ankommt, wird er von der Organisation empfangen und in einen Alptraum gesteckt, in welchen er hinter Riku und Kairi her rennt. Nachdem er es endlich geschafft hat die beiden einzuholen, verwandeln sie sich plötzlich in Terra und Aqua, während Sora die Erscheinung von Ventus annimmt. Sora ist sichtlich verwirrt, doch bevor sie wieder verschwinden, greifen sie nach seiner Hand und verwandeln sich daraufhin wieder in Riku und Kairi. Während Riku versucht Sora aufzuwecken, erinnert sich Sora an Aqua, wie sie vor 10 Jahren auf den Inseln des Schicksals war und wacht beinahe auf. thumb|right|Visionen von Soras Verbündeten die ihm Kraft geben Doch bevor er wirklich aufwacht erscheint Ansem, welcher ihn zurück in den Alptraum schickt. In diesen Alptraum erscheinen Xigbar und Xemnas, welche ihn verunsichern und zur Verzweiflung treiben wollen, in dem sie ihren unaufhaltsamen Plan erläutern und mit Soras unsicherheit spielen. Sora fängt sich wieder und sagt, dass er vielleicht nicht vom Schlüsselschwert auserwählt worden ist, doch das er stolz darauf sein kann, immer für seine Freunde da zu sein, wozu auch Terra zählt. Kurze Zeit später greift Ansem Riku an, in einem weiteren Versuch Rikus Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Vor dem Kampf sagt Riku, dass er ihn sehr an Terra erinnert und das dies Ansem zu einem Teil seines Lichts macht. Während Meister Xehanort König Micky seinen Plan erklärt, erläutert er auch, dass es Terras Schicksal ist, als ein Gefäß für Xehanort zu dienen. Außerdem sagt er, dass Terra und Sora zur neuen Organisation XIII gehören. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Andere Auftritte ''Blank Points Terra ist im Land des Aufbruchs mit einem schlafenden Ventus zu sehen, der seinen Freund aufweckt, bevor beide Soras Namen mit einem Gefühl der neuen Hoffnung aussprechen. Fertigkeiten D-Link :''Hauptartikel: Terra (D-Link) Trivia *Egal, welchen Anhänger Terra in BbS vor dem Kampf gegen Xehanort und Terra-Xehanort ausgerüstet hat, nach Laden der Durchspieldatei (des Spielstandes, der nach Besiegen gespeichert wird) wird automatisch der Anhänger "Hinter dem Horizont" ausgerüstet. Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks af:Terra nl:Terra ja:テラ (キングダム ハーツ) Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger